Damage Done
by XcarternoelleX
Summary: When a new girl arrives to track down horrible events in there family, more then new leads develop  promise its better then this summary sounds
1. Chapter 1

Damage Done- Chapter 1

's how I felt at that very moment. Despret for help,From anyone really, someone to make the pain I was feeling in the pit of my stomach stop. Tell me, how would you be feeling if you came home to a pitch black house like any other Friday night. It was late and all I could do was asume everyone had already settled in to bed for the night, I had been at a party and had promised my parents I would be home by 12:30. Current time? 1:29, I knew that the next morning I was going to be in a heap of trouble. I climed up the front porch steps that we slippery from the layer of ice that had built up over the day. For mid- November it had to be one of the coldest nights yet.  
>I dug throgh my purse trying to find my keys I had dropped in there earlier today when I locked up the house. When I finally found them I scrabbled with them, trying to prop the bag back up on my shoulder also struggling to get the keys in the lock with my pale and ice cold hands. In the middle of the whole ordeal I ended up dropping my keys in a snow bank on our porch next to the wicker padio furnature, "Shit" I couldn't help muttering to myself " as if I'm not already having enough difficulys" I ended up throwing my purse up against the door so I could bend down and find the keys, after a few minutes of serching I only came up with red hands from being so frost bitten " Screw it, I'll just hop the fence and use the key pad on the back door". I grabbed my bag and carefully ran down the front steps, at this point it had started snowing and I had little snow flakes caught in my blonde hair.<br>I tossed my bag over the fence first and then positioned my foot in the hole in the fence me and brother had caused one summer from kicking soccer balls to hard. I succesfully pulled my self over the fence and started running across our backyard to the door through the thin layer of snow that had formed there. I typed in my code as fast as I could and pulled open the door and swiftly pulled it closed behind me. I bent down to un-lace my converse so I could put them in there proper spot on the shoe rack. As I un- tied my shoes I could feel a dampness under my feet, it was probably just water from the snow that melted off my shoes. I felt around on the kitchen counter trying to locate a dish cloth or towel to wipe up the water before it damaged the hard wood floor. Not being able to feel one on the counter I flicked on the little lamp on the counter to see if there was anything else around I could use. Finding a dish towel crumpled up by the sink probably used for drying tonights dinner dishes I turned around to face the spot I was standing at by the back door.  
>Looking at the floor I dropped the towel and let out a muffled scream from covering my mouth with both hands. " Mom! Dad! Patrick! No! This can't be happening" I dropped to my knees staring at my familes motionless bodies in the corner on the other side of the kitchen " This isn't fair! Why wasn't me! Why didn't you come for me!" I could taste my salty tears as they streamed down my face and to the corners of my mouth.<br>It wasent snow, or water, or even the content of a drink that might of been spilled earlier that was soaking my socks.  
>No,it was blood The blood of my own loved ones And I was standing here un-harmed and un-touched, no damage done while they had to face damage that is way beyond repair. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Damage Done- Chapter 2

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line was calm and tired, but that's not suprising for calling someone at 2am.  
>"There gone," I said trying my hardest not to start crying hystarically again " someone shot them, And I wasent even home to TRY and save them". At this point there was no possible way to hold the tears back any longer.<br>"Carter? Is that you? What's going on!" it's clear I had grabbed their attention complety because the tone of there voice was no longer soft but alert and concerned.  
>" I was out and...when I came home..." I reached up with my right hand to wipe the tears from under my eyes, the side of my hand was black from wiping the eyeliner and mascara under my eyes so often. " I came through the back door and they were there...dead"<br>" Okay, I'm coming to get you" I could hear slight talking in the background and it was clear my phone call had woken up the rest of the house. " Oh and Carter, it's important you leave everything the way it is now do not touch anything, understand?" "Mhm" i said wipeing my eyes again " Ill be there in an hour tops, are the police there yet?" she asked " Should be any minute, thanks Jen"  
>" no problem just stay put" and with that the line went dead and I hung up the phone just in time to hear police sirens screaching up my street.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " So that is your car out front?" the red headed police officer asked looking up from his lined note pad.  
>" it's my dad's, he let's me use it though" I said arms crossed arcoss my chest trying to understand how questions like these are going to help.<br>" I see, so that means they didn't go out tonight?" he said staring down as he scribbled something down on the paper " Uh, well we have another car so I really don't know...they might of? They never mentioned anything" I said thinking back to today, trying to remember if anybody had said something while I was pre ocupied.  
>" Okay, if you remember anythig at all just give me a call down at the station any information helps" he said handing me a small buisness card he pulled out from his back pocket. " Um.. Yea of course.." I said taking the piece of paper from him. " And your sister is picking you up?" the officer asked " My cousin, Jennifer, I don't have a sister" He just nodded and kept looking down.<br>"Understood, and your name again?"  
>" Carter" I said shaking "Okay," he wrote my name down "last name?" he looked up at me.<br>I looked him right in the eye and told him my last name.  
>Jereau. <p>


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter but this is just an authors note. I really want to ask you guys for reveiws before i update, i have the next chapter written and it has the team in it so please no reveiws saying that if its a CM fic you want the team they are coming this was just to really introduce you to the new character so please REVEIW before the next chapter is out i want like 5 before it comes out please guys! it would mean so much! 3!

- XcarternoelleX 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: i know i said i wasn't going to update without five reviews but i had an urge to write, so please enjoy this chapter (pretty sure you'll meet the team...or most of them) and PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!

~~~~4 months later~~~~

"J.J please! Im not a little kid anymore!" she could really be unfair at times, but i still loved her no matter what. How can't I? she let me into her home after all, she's practically taken on the role of being my mother not as if she doesn't all ready have one kid to look after and a house/job to maintain.

"Carter, iv'e given you my final answer and it no! you are not going back home for March break" J.J said to me, as she put some noodles into a pot of boiling water for dinner tonight. I have been begging JJ and her husband Will to let me go back to my home town for March break to spend some time with my friends seeing as i stayed here for Christmas and didn't get to see them then.

"But Will said he would consider driving me! And it's not like i would be staying in an unknown area or on the streets or something! I have friends who have already offered to let me stay with them!" I knew no matter how much i begged or pleaded she wasn't budging, she was set and really excited i may add on the idea of me coming to her work and seeing what it's like, she think's her profession would be perfect for me. But i really don't see the joy of being an FBI agent...it seems depressing...knowing its in your hands to save someones life and if you don't it's practically your fault...and as much fun as that sounds i would rather pass.

"Ill think about it," well that's a no then " but for now...can you go check on Henry, tell him dinner's almost ready and to turn off the video games" Jen ask's not even looking at me, to focused on the pasta she's straining.

"Okay.." i head towards the stairs "Henry! Dinner!" i yell as i take the stairs two at a time as i climb towards the den. Henry is J.J's only REAL kid, he just turned 15 in December and i could hardly believe that he would be 16 this year ( a/n: i decided to make Henry older in my fanfic just cause it is going to help with my plot) me and Henry didn't really get along as the older cousin who moved into their house, but more as a brother/sister relationship. I walked into the den to see Henry and one of his friend's sitting on the couch, with their headsets on connected to the XBox. "Henry, your mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready...uh...Ryan are you staying for dinner?" I asked the 15 year old boy who was sitting next to my cousin, i didn't even know he was here.

"Crap! What time is it!" he said back in response as he stripped the headset off his head. I looked down at Henry's cell phone on the table. "Uh...Almost 5:15...Ryan if you need a drive-" But before i could finish the boy was all ready racing down the stairs "Bye Henry!, thanks for having me ! Bye Carter!" and he was gone. "You have strange friends you know that?" i said as i messed up his hair on our way down the stairs.

We entered the kitchen to see the kitchen table unset but a pile of plates sitting on the counter, along with a bunch of cutlery and glasses. "Are we feeding all of Virginia JJ?" I asked walking to the other side of the island to the sink to wash my hands. "Yea, mom it's only us and Carter...Dad is working late and Ryan went home"Henry questioned his mother as he picked a slice of french bread off the cutting board and started to much away on it. JJ turned around and set a huge bowl of pasta down on the counter. "I invited the team over tonight...Its Garcia's birthday so were going to eat and then go out for drink's maybe, Carter are you okay with watching Henry while were all out for the night right?" But before i could protest or even agree for that matter Henry cut in. "WHAT! No way, im almost 16! and-" i couldnt help but let out a small laugh "If by almost 16, you mean just turned 15 a few months ago then continue" Henry stuck his tongue out at me like an immature child and then continued his rant. "Lets make this simple, I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! Take Carter with you!" JJ turned to face me hoping for back-up but all i could do was shrug my shoulders "Well he is 'almost 16'," i said in air quotes "and besides i could use a few drinks" I gave her a devious smile along with Henry when she sighed. "Fine, but this is just to see how this works out and one of us will be calling to check up and if i think anything is going on-" But i cut her off. "Well go get changed for dinner while you calm down" i said as me and Henry ran for the stairs smiling, laughing and high fiveing.

I had met only some of the team on very few occasions. I of course knew JJ with her being my cousin and all, but that was a given. I knew Aaron because him and my dad are very close...i mean...WERE very close, I hadn't seen him though since i quit dance...so maybe a little over 3 years ago. Garcia spent a bit of time here at the house on occasions spoiling Henry as God-Mother's usually do, but i wouldn't know I don't have a God-Mother. I had heard numerous stories about the team and their work and about handsome and flirty Derek Morgan, and caring and supportive Emily Prentiss,and how marvelous the house of smart and charming David Rossi was, and how smart and loving 20 year old genius Spencer Reid is. I feel like i practically knew the entire team before i had even met all of them but i had a feeling that this was a group of people i would get along with very well.

I was in my room just finishing getting ready when i heard the front door open and Henry yell with excitement,"Uncle Morgan!" I could hear the excitement in his voice. I quickly finished applying my mascara and then headed downstairs to start meeting our guests.

I walked into the kitchen, to see Henry propped up on one of the stools at the counter next to a tanned muscular man i could only guess it was Derek.

"Hi..." i said coming around to the other side of the counter where JJ was standing "You must be Derek, im-" but Derek was already extending his hand out to me. "Carter, i know JJ has only talked about you since you arrived and please call me Morgan" I shook his large hand, there was something about his smile that was very welcoming, almost brother like i felt as if Morgan would be there to protect me in anything were to ever go wrong. "When is everyone else heading over?" JJ asked from the next room as she set the large dining room table. "Penelope and Emily are carpooling, Hotch should be here any minute, Rossi couldn't make it and I'm not quite sure about Reid" Morgan said pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Don't worry about Reid he called saying he was going to be late, Carter and Morgan do you mind helping me could you bring the rest of the plates in here please" and with that we were both up and put to work.

Not long after everyone started to show up, first Penelope and Emily and then shortly followed by Hotch. I got acquainted with everyone and we all sat down to have dinner. It wasn't to long after when the door bell rang. "Don't worry guys i got it" i said standing up and heading for the front entrance. I pulled open the huge front door to let in the frosty February air and standing on our door step was an ardorably looking guy that had a bit of geek to him., Wait adorable? Carter you dont even know him.

"Uh, Hi can i come in?" Wow, god i felt so stupid just leaving him standing there...MOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE SNAP OUT OF IT!. "Oh yea of course sorry, im Carter." he let out a slight laugh and smiled "I know JJ talks about you all the time," and he gave me that cute smile again.

"Im Spencer"

A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! the ending sucks but its like 2am so im pretty proud i even finished it, oh plus i ave a exam tomorrow at 8:30am but i didnt want to sleep until this was up! so please please please REVIEW WITH THOUGHTS! I have a lot of people adding this story to their story alerts but i only have 2 reviews? hmmm doesnt sound right so REVIEW!


End file.
